Guide to Healing
'Injuries & Healing' As with any realistic combat scenario, you are going to suffer penalties as the result of an injury. The chart below explains: Stunned characters suffer a penalty of -2 to all rolls for the rest of the round and for the next round. A stun no longer penalizes a character after the second round, but it is still "affecting" him for half an hour unless the character rests for one minute. A character can roll their Strength to resist the stun once each round while the effect is still active. If a character is being "affected" from a number of stuns, the character is knocked unconscious for the next round. A character making an Easy First Aid roll can revive an unconscious character. Stunned characters can also fall unconscious if they roll Strength in an attempt to resist, and fail the roll. Wounded characters fall prone and can take no actions for the rest of the round. The character suffers a penalty of -3 to all rolls until he heals (through medpacs or natural rest). A character making a Moderate (3 difficulty) first aid total can revive an incapacitated character. The incapacitated character is now awake, but is groggy and cannot use skills. A mortally wounded character falls prone and is unconscious. The character can't do anything until healed. A character making a Moderate first aid roll can "stabilize" a mortally wounded character. The character is still mortally wounded but will survive if a medpac or bacta tank is used on him within one hour (Moderate first aid total); otherwise, he requires surgery to survive. A character with 0 HP is considered surgical and must be seen in a medical facility. See below. First Aid ''' *Anyone with a first aid kit—usually soldiers and medical support—can roll First Aid opposed by a 1d6 roll from the patient or GM to restore 1 Health to any character. First Aid has a two-turn cooldown period for the character using it -- unless you are a combat medic. '''Surgery *Surgery is only needed on a character who was Ciritcal or Surgical (1 or 0 Health) in combat. A successful roll against the patient's D6 roll (with ties favoring the Surgeon) allows the character to regain 1 Health, and they can then heal normally. A failure indicates they will need an artificial replacement of some kind (see Cybertech). Cybertech *A failed surgery indicates the patient needs a cybernetic replacement, usually one that is internal and synthetic, but could be more obvious or severe if the player approves. The cybertech must tie or roll higher than the patient's D6 roll for a successful installation. A failure would mean the patient then acquires a Flaw, as determined by the GMs. This could be anything from a faulty mechanical eye to a stiff arm, which means that the patient's standard skill and attack die now suffers a permanent penalty. Med Bay Healing *A character who visits the med bay heals 1 Health immediately and 1 for each OOC day they spend there, with no rolls necessary. However, if they were Defeated (0 Health) in combat, they will first require Surgery to be able to heal 1 Health each OOC day. If a patient leaves the med bay before they fully heal, use Natural Healing. Natural Healing *A character who does not receive medical treatment or who leaves the med bay before fully healed must roll D6 each OOC day to regain 1 Health. A roll of 6 regains 1 Health but a roll of 1 means they lose 1 Health, perhaps due to infection. If they fall to 0, they lose consciousness and could die following another roll of 1. Category:D6